Wankel rotary engines typically include recesses in the rotor flanks, and the recess volume is used to adjust the compression and expansion ratios of the engine as well as the minimum volume available for combustion. In some instances, the maximum desirable recess volume may limit the available compression ratio, expansion ratio and/or minimum volume available for combustion.